marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant History
Mutant Population The mutant population have varied on Earth-616, climbing to millions and decreasing to a few hundred individuals. Early years For years, it was thought that the mutants were only a handful individuals at the first stages of humanity: * The first recorded human mutant on Earth was Selene, known to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC), she was born in Central Europe 17.000 years ago, "after the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "before the rise of the sons of Aryas". * En Sabah Nur stated himself to be the first mutant, but Selene predated him of 5.000 years at least. He was reportedly born in the 30th Century BC, 5.000 years ago, in Egypt. * Garbha-Hsien in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia, China later still. That theory was proven wrong by the discovery of a mutant civilization built "many many centuries earlier than Mayan, Aztec or Moche"; Carbon datations stated the age of the mutant remains found to 15.000 years old (When neolithic revolution and domestication of animals by humans dates back to 9000BC) and long before the rise of the Egyptian empires. To be noted that among the Non-Human Mutants, Gaia is at least 17.000 years old. Proto-Mutants Around 6 to 7 hundred years ago, : The DNA was estimated to 7 hundred years by Dr. Hunter : Ister is told to be about 665 years old a population of three hundred "Proto-Mutants" (a "early" form of mutants with "less evolved" X-Genes) lived in mountains of Crimea. Due to a plague epidemy affecting humans but not those mutants, the later were targetted by the former, seeking for a cure or simply because of fear and anger, and were eventually all killed. Modern days During the time in which Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged, including Bennet du Paris in the 13th century, Nicodemus, Victor Creed, Raven Darkholme, John Howlett Jr., James Howlett, Jonas Graymalkin two hundred years ago, and Amanda Mueller in the late 1800's. 20th century There was an exponential increase in the mutant population during the 20th century. Namor is considered the "first of the first mutant boom" (he is also considered sometimes as the first mutant erroneously), and Doctor Nemesis, born the 1st of December 1906, is also considered among the first. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era. Genosha's destruction Before the Wild Sentinels attack on Genosha, the mutant population was estimated at 16 millions on Genosha, all or almost all of them killed during the raid. The body count estimated by Purity was of 16,743,618 then a "Mutie Death Count" of 17,483,229. but that involves not only mutants by also some humans victims. It was later stated that Bolivar Trask, as the inventor of the Sentinels, killed 16,521,618 mutants, but it is unknown how much of these victims are not included in the Genosha attack. It was stated to be 15 million victims by Cyclops, seemingly as a simplification. It was stated that more of half of the global population of mutants died during the Sentinels attack. *Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some estimates place the number at twice that). M-Day & Decimation By number of individuals Initial count & errors The M-Day took that population down to a few hundred, as most of the mutants were depowered and some others were killed. It was stated that a million mutants or more were depowered on M-Day. At the time of the Decimation, there were around 300 individuals who were recognized as mutants, including [[:Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)|the 198 mutants]] cataloged by the US government, and the[[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|'"199th mutant"']], off the record of the 198. Dani Moonstar stated that there were 198 known mutants, but others had remained off the grid until then, like Jonas Graymalkin or Leon Nunez. The 198/"less than 200" estimation was although often used as the correct number. A Cerebro estimated a decrease of 91.4% of the world's mutant population in the moments after the M-Day. It was often stated that "90%" of the mutants lost their powers. In the sole Xavier Institute, the mutant students count went from 182 to 27. Many mutants thought to be depowered were later revealed to be powered, having hidden their mutant powers or/and their presence to the world, while many of the still-powered were killed during the violence following the depoweration. Those different counts, along with the low number of individuals made some situations very risky and absurd: * At Matt Landru (one of the 198), Bishop stated that 10 percent of the world's mutants were present. * The twenty-five students of the Xavier Institute represented about one-eigth the mutant population in the world. Necrosha When Eli Bard, under orders of Selene, used his Techno-Organic Virus to resurrect deceased mutants, the population grew back to 1,652,106 mutants world-wide, thanks to mutants who had died before M-Day but with active X-Genes. Caliban estimated that population to a million mutants. After Necrosha and the loss of many mutant lives, Doctor Nemesis stated that the mutant population consisted of 181 individuals. Some times after Necrosha, another mutant birth was witnessed, from the mutant Wolfsbahne, Tier. After the Schism, Cyclops confirmed that less than two hundred mutants were alive and powered. Some people created mutants (clones, artificial mutants...) all this time, sometimes in order to repopulate the world with mutants, like Forge and his "New Mutants", but all were seemingly killed after going through a Ghost Box. David Michael Gray produced at least a few clones of Proto-Mutants, but all were killed after he commited suicide. After the return, mutants popped around the world. By Powers Healers It was stated by Prodigy that Elixir and Icarus were the last two mutant healers in the Xavier Institute. ; That statement was seemingly restricted to the Xavier Institute, mentioned during a discussion on the healers' efforts to restore X-Genes This statement obviously forgot Angel's blood. Precogs Steve Rogers stated that Blindfold was the sole remaining mutant precog among the past larger number of them. Teleporters It was stated by the Skrull Ch'rith that there were only twelve mutants teleporters, including Nightcrawler, Lila Cheney, Vanisher, and seemingly Pixie. Post-AvX Since the dispersion of the Phoenix, there is been no clear determination of the mutant population, but new mutants are to be counted at least in dozens. 'List of Living Mutants' Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. References Category:Mutants